


*sax music intensifies*

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [22]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert plays the sax, M/M, finch does piano, i love redfinch sm, i love them, jazz couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Albert plays the saxophone and he loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Kudos: 7





	*sax music intensifies*

The sweet notes of careless whisper echoed down the hallway and Finch couldn't help but crack a smile. That's how Albert made his presence known in the halls if they were empty, playing careless whisper.

As Albert slid into view, Finch walked over and gave his boyfriend a hug. The music faded out as Albert attempted to return the hug from around the saxophone.

"You should play something else." Finch pulled away from the hug and grabbed Albert's hand as they walked down the hall.

"I don't have any songs memorized besides Careless Whisper." Albert shook his head and smiled.

"Well maybe you should learn more."

"Okay, what should I learn?"

"Well," Finch paused and thought about it for a moment. "There's Fly Me To The Moon, Baker Street, Cantina Band, Brass Mon-" Finch was cut off by Albert kissing him.

"I get it. There's many songs I can learn."

"I also play the piano, we could do a duet sometime, maybe?"

"I'd like that."

As the two walked to the band room, hand in hand, they discussed possible songs they could learn and play together.


End file.
